A New Threat
by Lurkinshdws
Summary: A new threat has appeared. Edward and Roy must take care of it. Warning: Yaoi. Complete
1. Chapter 1

_ED/ROY_

_Yaoi._

_No, I don't own this show. Get over it._

_Please write a review. It doesn't take that long!

* * *

_

"Colonel Mustang, sir."

Roy looked up from the mounds of paperwork. "Yes, First Lieutenant?"

"Sir, we have received more information about the alchemist's killings."

"Very well then. Please go get Major Armstrong, Havoc, and Fullmetal."

"Yes, sir." Riza saluted and exited quickly.

The dark haired man turned around in his chair silently and waited.

"We have new information about the alchemist killings. A witness has come forward with a description and information about the killer. Name: Cyrus Eviste. He is from Istanbul. Apparently, he is copying Scar's reason for killing alchemists."

All was silent after Hawkeye was finished talking. Everyone was letting the news sink in.

Finally, Armstrong broke the unnerving silence. "How many people are dead?"

"As far as we know, 10." Roy turned to face the massive man. "But some have gone missing from towns, so we're not completely sure."

Ed looked at him. "Are they all military?"

The older man sighed and rubbed his good eye tiredly. "All military."

Havoc groaned. "Wonderful. Do we know where he is now?"

All eyes turned to Mustang and Hawkeye. "He was last seen outside of the city."

Armstrong stood quickly. "He's here?"

Roy suppressed a sigh. "Yes. He's here."

* * *

_So, what do yall think so far?_


	2. Chapter 2

_ED/ROY_

_Yaoi._

_No, I don't own this show. Get over it._

_Please write a review. It doesn't take that long!_

Ed waited as Roy gathered his things. It was late; the sun had gone down hours ago.

Roy smiled down at the blonde. "Ready to go?"

Ed nodded. The two walked silently to the car. Roy watched Ed on the way home. The younger man was slumped on the seat, yawning.

"Tired, Fullmetal?"

"Hmpf. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I know. I felt you get up last night." He turned his head slightly. "When did you come back to bed?"

"About 15 minutes before your damn alarm cock went off." Yawn.

"You were up the night before, too."

They arrived to the house. Both got out and walked in, with Ed lagging behind.

The blond man immediately headed for the bedroom.

Again, Roy watched and smirked. _'Well it's his fault he's tired.'_

_(15 minutes later)_

Roy walked into the bedroom, clad in only his pants. He smiled ever so slightly as he lay down on the cushiony mattress next to his lover. Edward was dead asleep, lying on top of the sheets. He hadn't even taken of his coat. Roy leaned in closer and gently removed the red material from the limp body. Edward opened his eyes briefly, and after registering that it was Roy, closed his eyelids once more. Roy's smile grew bigger as the blonde leaned into the raven haired man's chest. Mustang wrapped his long arms around the smaller man's frame and pulled him closer.

He loved nights like this.

_Please write a review! Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

_ED/ROY_

_Yaoi._

_No, I don't own this show. Get over it._

_Please write a review. It doesn't take that long!**

* * *

** _

"Good Morning Colonel, sir."

"Mornin', First Lieutenant."

"Sir, we have more information on the Eviste case."

"Roy immediately looked up. "What is it?"

"We have a description of where he's hiding."

* * *

"Soooo……what are we looking for again?"

Mustang turned slightly to face Havoc. "A wooden house with a cross painted on it."

"Well, I haven't seen anything like that yet."

Hawkeye nodded from the driver's seat. "Neither have I. It would probably be better to go on foot from here."

* * *

They had been searching by foot for half an hour when they came upon a dark ally. They could see a small wooden house with a blood red cross on it.

"Found 'em." Edward stepped forward.

"Wait, Fullmetal. We'll all go together."

A laugh came from the rooftop. All eyes looked upward towards the source. A dark skinned man stood on the wooden platform. Even from the ground, Roy could see his red eyes. "Cyrus Eviste."

When Eviste spoke, his voice was full of hatred. "Well, well, well. It looks like the military is here. What do ya think boys?"

Dark figures emerge from the openings in the ally, stepping forward.

Suddenly a flash went by and Ed was laying on the ground. There was a deep cut on his chest. The blond grimaced then stood up, angry. "What the hell was that?"

In a second flash, a man stood in front of him, blade in hand. Cyrus Eviste laughed. "Is he too fast for you?"

* * *

_So what do yall think so far? It might be a while until i can update, like a week or so...sorry!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry! It took me forever to update! I'll try to be better about that. (grins sheepishly)_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed!

* * *

_

The blonde growled and quickly turned his metal limb into a blade. The two ran towards each other with great speed. Roy could hear the sound of metal hitting metal.

The others who had hidden in the shadows stepped forward. The battle had begun.

Roy watched the others as he fought. Riza had been injured by a bullet and Havoc had been hit in the head and was sporting several deep cuts. Edward was almost completely soaked in blood begin slashed at so many times. Even Armstrong had bruises on his skin but was otherwise fine. As for him himself, he had been grazed by a gunshot on his right arm and had a rather big bruise forming on his cheek. Out of everyone, Ed was the worst.

Cyrus's forces were holding up pretty well, he had to admit. They were a mixture of races and alchemists. But ever so slowly, the military was taking them down.

Riza dodged another attack and turned her gun swiftly to face her attacker. _Bang. Bang. _The man dropped down and she stepped over his unmoving body. The woman turned to face Havoc who was fighting one of Cyrus's men. Riza raised her gun once more and fired a single shot. Jean faced her and grinned. "Thanks, Hawkeye."

The woman nodded and Havoc walked over to her. He was about to speak when a dark haired man ran up, a knife in hand. Jean moved out of the way and gave a soft sigh. _'This fight is never going to end,' _he thought.

Edward quickly jumped out of the sword's way. He clapped his hands and put them to the ground in one fluid motion. A wall of earth came up and separated him from another of the man's attacks. However the man jumped up and came for him again. Ed brought up his arm. The man's body fell to the ground.

The blonde teen sighed. "One more down." Luckily, there were only a few others left. Riza, Armstrong and Havoc were all fighting someone. Roy, beginning the bastard he was, was fighting two at once. Ed grinned and ran up to help his lover.

* * *

_So what yall think? _

_Thanks again to all those who wrote reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Another chappie! YEA! I know all of you are so excited!

* * *

_

It wasn't possible. That couldn't have just happened. His eyes were playing tricks on him.

Roy knelt on the ground, unaware of the fight around him. He heard a shot, the two following rapidly behind. It felt like hours had past when Hawkeye ran to him.

"Sir, is he…?"

The older man couldn't bring himself to answer. The woman knelt beside him and felt for a pulse. She gave a small sigh in relief when her probing fingers felt a small pulse.

"Sir, he is still alive! We have go get him to a hospital!"

Her words were lost once Roy had heard the first sentence. His onyx black eyes looked at the limp body. He held his breath as he watched Ed's chest rise and fall with difficulty. How had he missed that before? The raven haired man gave a weak chuckle at his stupidity.

Riza pulled him to his feet as Armstrong picked up the fallen teen. The fight was over after the three shots had taken down the last two of Cyrus's men. As for Cyrus Eviste himself, Edward had taken him down.

Roy didn't even remember getting into the car or arriving at the hospital. All he could recall was holding onto the unconscious blond and encouraging him to hold on for a bit longer.

Now he and Havoc were sitting in the hospital room. The man turned to him. "You should get checked out, Colonel. The rest of us have. Edward would want you to."

"No." Mustang's voice was hoarse. "I'm not leaving till he wakes up."

He heard Jean sigh softly in defeat. The black eyed man ignored him and concentrated on the body in front of him. Ed's skin was so pale……..just like the white sheet's he was laying on…

(Three hours later)

Roy was still sitting in the seat next to the occupied bed, eyes closed, holding onto Edward's human hand while the other acted as a pillow. He was almost fully asleep when he felt he hand in his move. Mustang sat up straight and moved closer to the teenager. "Edward?" He asked while placing a gloveless hand on the younger one's forehead. Skilled fingers ran through gold bangs. Roy smiled weakly when he saw unfocused gold orbs reveal themselves.

"Roy?"

Ed's voice was soft and hoarse as his had been a few hours earlier. Mustang continued to grin as he leaned in closer to the blonde. "I'm glad you're awake Edward. You had me worried."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Edward shook his head.

Roy smirked. "You got yourself shot saving me."

Ed scoffed. "Why in the world would I want to save you?"

Mustang's smirk grew wider. "A man came from behind me and fired and you knocked me down and took it."

"Well, I guess that explains the pain in my chest."

The nurses in the hallway could hear the Colonel's laughter.

Roy turned onto his side sleepily. As he yawned, his fingers fumbled for the alarm clock. After a few good attempts the beeping noise was shut off. The dark haired man rolled back onto his stomach and opened one eye. He let it adjust to he darkness before he spoke.

"You awake?"

His blonde haired lover didn't respond. Roy moved closer to the sleeping man and placed his head on the crook of the tan skinned neck. He kissed his cheek softly. "Wake up sleepy head."

Edward's eyelids opened briefly. His gold orbs glanced at the taller man and close again. "You better have a good reason for waking me up this early bastard."

Roy smirked. "I do. I wanted to see how long it would take you to get annoyed with me today."

"Shut up," came a mumbled response. "Go back to sleep."

Still smirking, Roy wrapped his arms around his companion and closed his eyes. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

_I'm finally done!_


End file.
